


Kaa il serpente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpenti [1]
Category: The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Hypnotism, snake - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scene originali: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTIK9rLzdVQ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHOFNunvZdA.Prompt Lista 2: 13. CliffhangerFandom: Il libro della giunglaParole: 805.Titolo: Kaa il serpente





	Kaa il serpente

Kaa il serpente

"Adesso vai a dormire. Domani te ne andrai, non puoi sopravvivere da solo nella giungla" disse Bagheera.

Mowgli aggrottò la fronte, si sedette più in là sul ramo e sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Sono in grado di badare a me stesso e so quando andare a letto” borbottò.

“Dormi” ordinò la pantera nera. Si accucciò sul ramo e si addormentò pesantemente.

“Io non ho paura. So benissimo badare a me stesso” si lamentò Mowgli, giocherellando con un ramo.

Alle sue spalle Kaa sbatté un paio di volte la lingua biforcuta sul palato. Controllò che la pantera fosse addormentata, afferrò Mowgli per le gambe e lo sollevò.

“Cosa abbiamo qui? Un cucciolo d’uomo” disse il pitone, fissandolo con i suoi occhi gialli. “Uno squisitissimo cucciolo d’uomo”. La sua lingua sfiorò i capelli neri di Mowgli.

Il ragazzino infastidito si liberò i piedi e ricadde sul ramo.

“Va via, lasciami stare” borbottò, dimenando la mano. Spinse il muso del serpente. “Lasciami in pace”.

“… così… dovei fare, ma… n-non… io…”. Bagheera borbottò nel sonno. “Adesso dormi cucciolo d’uomo” piagnucolò.

Kaa annuì tra sé e sé. Gli avvicinò la testa al viso, i suoi occhi iniziarono a creare dei circoli di colore che si susseguivano. Erano svanite le sue pupille, gli occhi di Mowgli si tinsero degli stessi colori. Socchiuse la bocca, mentre il suo sguardo diventava perso.

“Sì, cucciolo d’uomo, adesso dormi” lo invogliò Kaa.

Mowgli sporse la testa in avanti, verso di lui, mentre le braccia gli ricaddero ai lati del corpo smagrito.

“Dormi, tesoro. Fai sogni d’oro. È così bello appisolarsi”. Iniziò a cantare Kaa, muoveva in circolo la testa.

Mowgli spalancò la bocca, fino a far colare un rivolo di saliva, muoveva la testa seguendo i movimenti dell’altro, ora socchiudeva un occhio, ora l’altro, li chiudeva entrambi e li sgranava di nuovo. Cerchi di colore continuavano ad avvicendarsi nelle sue iridi, mentre il suo sguardo era fisso.

“ _Rilasssssati_ e credi in me”. Proseguiva il serpente, i suoi occhi brillavano nell’oscurità. “ _Seee_ credi in me dormi _ssssicuro_ e tranquillo” tubò Kaa, continuando a muovere la testa creando figure concentriche. 

Mowgli avvertì una sensazione di calore invaderlo dal basso verso l’alto, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. La testa gli cadeva in avanti e le sue palpebre erano pesanti.

“La-lasciami… in pace… Perché Dovrei fidarmi di te?” biascicò Mowgli. Si costrinse a voltare la testa dall’altra parte e si nascose gli occhi con le mani, Kaa gli avvolse la testa con la fine della coda e lo costrinse a voltarsi. 

“Le mie sssspire ti terranno al _sssicuro_ mentre dormi” spiegò il pitone, scendendo più in basso con tutto il corpo verso il ragazzo.

Kaa gli afferrò un polso e glielo allontanò dal viso, Mowgli tentò di scalciarlo, ma Kaa gli strinse la caviglia.

“Non ti fidi di me?” domandò con tono contrito il serpente.

“No” ribatté Mowgli, liberandosi.

Kaa gli avvolse la testa tra le sue spire, coprendogli gli occhi e stringendo, Mowgli gemette e fece leva con entrambe le mani, per toglierselo di dosso.

Kaa approfittò del momento in cui gli occhi del ragazzo erano liberi, ricominciò con l’effetto degli occhi.

“ _Ssssspera_ in me. _SSSSolo_ in me” riprese a cantare.

Negli occhi di Mowgli si crearono nuovamente gli effetti di colore. Ogni cerchio si dilatava prendendo il posto del precedente fino a scomparire scalvato dai successivi.

Cerchi verdi, neri, gialli, viola e di nuovo verdi, che si susseguivano. L’ordine che seguiva un occhio non era quello che seguiva l’altro.

“Non pensar…”. La coda del serpente si muoveva avanti e indietro, invitandolo a seguirla.

Bagheera borbottò qualcosa di incoerente nel sonno, nelle sue orecchie risuonava la melodia ipnotica, rilassandolo.

Mowgli si piegò in avanti, rimanendo in piedi sul ramo. Sul suo viso si era disegnato un largo sorriso ebete.

“E _sssspera_ in me…”. Mowgli la seguì, fino a cadere giù dal ramo, continuando a camminare sulla membrana della coda.

“ _Ssse_ tu dormi _sssai_ che qua ci sono io a vegliar…”. Mogwli continuava a camminare, mentre la coda di serpente si chiudeva su di lui a cerchio, immobilizzandolo. Il ragazzino teneva gli occhi chiusi, ma continuava a sorridere, tentando inutilmente di muovere ancora gambe e piedi.

“Cadi in un sano sonno. Senza pensarci su”.

Bagheera aveva iniziato a muovere rapidamente la coda, il suo respiro si era fatto irregolare.

“I tuoi sensi ormai vigili non son più. Sogna me. Non pensare e sogna me”.

Mowgli precipitò nuovamente sulla coda di serpente, questa volta steso con braccia e gambe abbandonate, che dal ramo si ondeggiava come un’amaca, era completamente impotente e aveva un’espressione beata senza dormire. Le spire del serpente lo avvolsero, ricoprendolo totalmente fino al collo, il pitone lo sollevò, mentre la punta della sua coda gli carezzava le labbra.

“Oh, tu non sai _sssse_ voglio davvero aiutarti o mangiarti” sussurrò Kaa, spalancando la bocca. 


End file.
